Ten Bucks
by Karen Hikari
Summary: If there was one thing Alexander Lightwood hated, that was to be the center of attention. Then again, the one thing that Isabelle Lightwood enjoyed the most was to make a fool out of her older brother. And something she was so fond of wouldn't change only because they were now supposed to be more mature or because they were expected to act like responsible adults at that height.


**I want to start by saying that this thing was absolutely _not_ my idea, okay? This is a freind's and... okay, I'm guilty, I did find it hillarious, alright? There, I said it!**

 **I cannot promise I'm not a little embarrased about this but... well, I'm laughing while blushing, so at least I think that much is fine.**

 **I ope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 ** _Ten Bucks_**

* * *

If there was one thing Alexander Lightwood hated, that was to be the center of attention. It was alright if he had Izzy or Magnus or Jace besides him, because then he had someone who actually _knew_ how to handle that attention. But to receive it when he was alone… that was a good way to summon a disaster.

Of course that, on the other hand, the one thing that Isabelle Lightwood enjoyed the most was to make a fool out of her older brother. And something she was so fond of wouldn't change only because they were now supposed to be more mature or because they were expected to act like responsible adults at that height.

But well, a younger sister would always be a younger sister, after all, and Alec couldn't deny that he loved his Isabelle. Although some incidents really advised that he did otherwise.

One of those, for example, was the time that he had invited Isabelle over to the loft he now shared with Magnus.

At the beginning, nothing had been out of place. Sure, she was wearing a skirt too short for Alec's taste, but this was Isabelle Lightwood they were talking about and nothing could be done on that department. On the other side, her mischievous grin really recommended to fear her.

And that is exactly what both Magnus and Alec did as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Guys, I have a question that has been bugging me for a while, can I ask it?" she inquired, though they all knew that a 'no' wouldn't keep her from snooping anyways.

"Shoot" Magnus replied absentmindedly.

"Between you two" Isabelle began. "Who is top and who is bottom?"

It took her beloved older brother half a minute to react and actually process what she had just said. And when he did, he almost wished he hadn't .

"Excuse me, cupcake?" Magnus inquired, as confused as Alec was.

"Guys, I totally support you, you make out a super cute couple and you should marry already" Isabelle explained, raising her hands in surrender. "But you just heard me and I want an answer. Between you two, who is top and who is bottom?"

After opening and closing his mouth for several occasions without being able to utter a word, the most blushed Alec Isabelle had ever said finally was able to say something.

"Don't… don't ask these things" he muttered, almost in a plea as he covered his eyes from his sister's gaze with his left hand.

"So, is it true?" Isabelle inquired disbelievingly, raising her hands to cover her mouth in surprise. "Don't tell me… don't tell me _you're_ bottom?" she asked, after it became obvious that her brother could only blush further but could not answer. She finally let out an amused giggle. "Oh, by the Angel! I can't believe it! Jace was _right_! You just made me lose ten bucks, I… oh, my Angel, I can't believe it!" she continued to laugh, which only caused her brother to grow even more self-conscious.

If after that incident the couple had decided to bump Isabelle out of their haven of peace without further ado, then they really were in their right and not even Isabelle could blame them for it.

Then again, it was Magnus and Alec's turn to bet ten bucks to the fact that Isabelle Lightwood had no intention of asking such an embarrassing question to them ever again. Not after Magnus had gotten his hands and some magical and-rather-dangerous sparkles into her beloved wardrobe anyways.

* * *

 **Okay, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all but hey, it's already posted so it's too late to take it back!**

 **On other news, I just want to share something with you. This month it makes exactly three years (from February 2013) since I wrote my first story, a fanfic called "Campanas" (Bells, in English) for the show Death Note.**

 **At the moment I had no idea of how big this would be and neither did I know that this was my first step to a whole new chapter of my life.**

 **I decided that I had to do something special to commemorate this date and I thought that nothing would be better than becoming closer to you, the readers, who in the end are the ones who have supported me, who ask me to continue doing this (I wouldn't be able to stop even if you asked me to, so it's my honor that at least you like my work), and who are the ones who make this worth it.**

 **Wanting to make my communication with you readers better I decided to open a Facebook account dedicated to fanfiction (wunder the name of Karen Hikari too) in which you will be able to see what story I plan to update soon, my plans for the month and a lot more of things!**

 **As always, thank you, thank you to all those followers, to the ones who have read, commented, added to favorites. I do this thanks to and for you and, in all honesty, I owe myself to you, so this is just another way to extend my gratitude to you lovely people.**

 **I'm telling you from this moment, that this page will be madness, because as I have written stories both in English and Spanish, I have followers that speak both languages, so you'll see me translating each and every note I write. Let's hope this doesn't crash and burn too bad!**

 **And, as always, read you soon!**


End file.
